


cinnamon

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ... maybe, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Murder, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, i promise the story isn’t as bad as the tags imply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: smells like citrus and... cinnamon.lowercase intended.inspired by cinnamon by hayley williams.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> for slight context: cinnamon covers the smell of poison.

anxiety seemed to course through his nerves as he sat in the plush chair in the glamorous dining room, surrounded by talkative people. his hands trembled ever so slightly as he reached for the silver goblet filled with sickly sweet wine, internally grimacing at the taste of bitter alcohol. the well-made suit he currently wore felt restrictive, littered with small details and embellishments that felt too gaudy for his taste. there were far too many people here for his liking, hence the jittery feeling in his gut, but he knew he had to maintain a calm and collected demeanor in order for this to work. this was, after all, the entire reason why he was here. 

the guest beside him, a cheery, well dressed noble who’s name was previously lost in the swirl of surrounding conversations, turned towards him and struck up conversation, much to his slight annoyance.

“i don’t think we’ve met before,” the noble remarked. “tell me, what’s your name?”

“sykkuno and no, we haven’t met before. a pleasure to meet you, mister...?”

before the unknown noble could respond, the dark oak doors leading out of the room flew open. sykkuno almost jumped at the sudden intrusion, had it been anyone else walking in. but it was only the king, black robes billowing behind him as he strode towards the chair at the head of the table. power and intimidation seemed to roll off of him in waves, a singular sharp, dark colored eye sweeping over each and every guest, before briefly landing on sykkuno. he could have sworn he saw something flash in the king’s eyes before they moved onto the next person. 

moments later, an exasperated and annoyed steward came bustling in, taking his place beside the king. “as i was going to say before he decided to enter entirely unannounced, his majesty, corpse husband.”

mirth twinkled in those eyes as corpse chuckled, “that wouldn’t have been as fun now, would it? regardless, i welcome you all to this feast and hope you all enjoy yourselves.”

and with that, the chatter resumed, as if the tense silence had never happened. the clanking and scraping of silverware against delicate, porcelain plates soon joined in the mix of buzzing noise, overwhelming sykkuno’s senses. he felt entirely out of place, out of his comfort zone here. surrounded by so many supposedly important but forgettable faces, it was hard not to feel at least a little intimidated. but no matter how nervous he was, the show had to go on. and speaking of the show, the climax of the story was mere moments away from beginning. 

sykkuno cut a piece of tender meat and ate it, chewing thoughtfully as he watched a servant carry a bottle of wine toward corpse. he had to strain his ears in order to hear what the the servant, steward and king were saying. however, he kept his eyes set on his plate, determined to not give himself away.

“... the finest we could come by,” the steward was saying. corpse simply hummed as an indication that he was listening. “handmade by one of the best brewers in the world.” 

the servant began pouring the honey colored liquid into an ornate goblet, corpse’s non-covered eye watching with barely masked curiosity. the steward was still rambling about every small detail about the wine as the king closed his eyes and carefully sniffed the drink.

“hmm. smells like citrus and... cinnamon.”

and with that, the room fell quiet, a chilling shock washing over every person present. corpse opened his eye once more, irritation and a sense of masochistic amusement in it. 

the steward stuttered out, “c-cinnamon?”

“cinnamon,” corpse confirmed. “how cliché.”

‘ _shit.’_ sykkuno thought, mind beginning to race at his failure. 

“but how? the bottle wasn’t even opened until a few minutes ago-“

“doesn’t matter,” a noble spoke up this time. “it’s still an attempt on his majesty’s life. the culprit must be in this room. after all, he went through all the work to put poison in the king’s wine, he must’ve wanted to see the results of his efforts.”

“you’re right. i will personally interrogate each and every one of these guests to find out who did this. starting with him,” corpse pointed a singular, gloved finger directly at sykkuno.

panic filled him but he managed to push it down long enough to say, “alright then.”

sykkuno could feel eyes on them as the two walked out, heading towards... the king’s personal chambers? before he could question this, corpse ushered him in and closed the door behind them, the lock sliding into place with a click. as corpse approached him, he could feel his heartbeat in his throat, his lungs seeming to run out of space for any more oxygen. 

“y-your majesty,” he muttered meekly, voice failing him. 

corpse stared at him for a few moments before his facade cracked. “sykkuno,” his deep voice rumbled fondly as he spoke. “we’re alone now, no need to be so formal with me.”

“oh thank god,” sykkuno felt all tension leave his body, shoulders sagging in relief. “i don’t know how you do it everyday, it’s only been a few hours and i’m already exhausted.”

a wheezing laugh filled the room, sykkuno cracking a smile at the man who was currently doubled over in laughter. 

“w-what? what’s so funny?”

“n-nothing,” corpse took a moment to compose himself before continuing. “i’m guessing the plan worked?”

“yep! your little ‘guests’ should be dropping like flies in a minute or so. we just have to wait now.”

“hmm, wonder what we could do to pass the time...” corpse flirted, giggling as sykkuno flushed a shade of gentle pink. he pulled the older man to his chest, cradling him as if he were a glass doll.

sykkuno playfully batted at him. “s-shut up, that’s not what i meant.”

“i know, i know, i’m just teasing you. or maybe i’m not.”

sykkuno glanced up in time for corpse to lean in and softly connect their lips. he melted in the younger’s arms, drinking in the love and affection of the gesture. he grinned as they parted, tucking his head into the crook of corpse’s neck. they stayed there together for a moment, reveling in the private intimacy, before someone knocked on the door.

“u-um, your majesty, the guests are... um,” a timid voice appeared from behind the door, corpse cutting it off.

“we’ll be down in a minute.”

he turned back to his lover as the footsteps receded, “we have work to do, huh?”

sykkuno simply pulled him into another brief, chaste kiss and responded, “mhmm, can’t let our anniversary traditions die out now.”

“true, true. at least your beautiful plants will sing praises for all our hard work. their bloodlust is almost untamable at this point. i can’t wait to see the new additions.”

“we’ll get there eventually. for now, we have a mess to clean up in the dining room.”

**Author's Note:**

> there is an alternate ending to this story however, it does end in major character death so i’m unsure if i want to post it or not. if people are interested in it, i’ll post it but for now, i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
